


Fortune Cookie Part 1

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: Draco experiences his first fortune cookie.





	1. Fortune Cookie Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

****

Fortune Cookie

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
 **Beta:** None  
 **Author’s Note:** I finally had inspiration to write even if it is a drabble. And trust me, I always get cookie fortunes like this.

* * *

“So Draco, how did you like your first Chinese buffet?”

“It was adequate, Potter.”

“One day, I will get you to say ‘Harry’.”

“You know the rules. Only in bed.”

“I’ll change that.”

“Keep dreaming. Anyway, what is this?”

“A fortune cookie.”

“A cookie is going to tell my future?”

“Well not really. It’s just for fun. They’re supposed to be meaningful though most are always turned dirty. Sometimes by adding ‘in bed’ at the end.”

“Dirty, hmm? Muggles might have some use.”

“Just open it.”

“Yeah, Muggles definitely have use.”

“What does it say?”

“ _If the table moves, move with it._ ”

“Really?”

“Honest. This should definitely be in our future.”

“Let’s go.”

**_~fin_ **


	2. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

This is just an author’s note about my new fic called _For Your Fortune Cookie_. It is the combined sequel to _Fortune Cookie Pt. 1_ , _Fortune Cookie Pt. 2_ , and _For Your Entertainment_. It’s best to read those three before reading the new story to understand certain things.

Enjoy!


End file.
